


Beyond All Doubt

by lucathia



Category: Double Arts
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles about what happens after Kili and Elle reach headquarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond All Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> These are three loosely connected drabbles, exactly 100 words each, that were written for 31_days_exchnge on livejournal. The quotes are the themes for each drabble.

* * *

"_I have brought back what you wished."_

* * *

When they finally reach the main headquarters of the sisters, Elle feels relief rush through her. Her knees wobble, and she falls to the floor. Kili pulls her up and supports her.

They've made it back. Now they can study him, and perhaps they'll be able to find an end to Troy once and for all.

He smiles as they test him, prodding him, sending their energy into him and feeling the years of Troy leaving them. Kili's touch is pure and unlike them, he is entirely unaffected by Troy.

He never once complains.

Whenever they can, Kili and Elle dance through the night.

* * *

"_To put it beyond all doubt, let us give it a little longer."_

* * *

"It's all right Kili," she says. "I think it's safe to let go now."

Kili nods and lets go of her hand. No pain comes over her face. Her eyes remain crystal green, tainted only by apprehension. She's not hurt, but he snatches her hand right back. His larger hands close around her soft ones, hands that no one else but he has clasped because of Troy.

"Kili?" she asks.

"Let's give it a little longer," he says. He's happy, no _elated_ that she's finally been cured, but he wishes to hold on to her hand just a bit longer.

* * *

_"Then I saw, and stood amazed."_

* * *

"It's amazing, Kili," she breathes, looking at all her friends who no longer needed to wear their long cloaks to prevent skin-to-skin contact. The sisters who had been on the verge of falling from Troy were once again back on their feet as if they had never been affected.

Elle covers her face, the sight too blinding for her. "I never knew the world could be so beautiful."

"But, what am I to do now?" asks Elle, for her one duty in life is gone.

Kili looks at her fondly, his hands soon finding their way back to hers.

"Live for yourself."


End file.
